


Sol Mate

by HimegimiWrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Assault not Sterek-centric, Attempted Sexual Assault, Derek Likes To Make Dramatic Appearances, Help me tag this, Heterochromia, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Mating Run, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Romantic Derek Hale, Sappy Derek Hale, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, The Hale Family, Werefox Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites
Summary: “It would be a pleasure, husband,” Stiles said as he accepted his Alpha’s hand.The Alpha kissed the back of his palm. “The pleasure is all mine, my Sun. Also, call me Derek.” Then they moved around the crowd, greeting people here and there.“Derek.., so what is this nickname about?” the Omega inquired as they almost reached the table where the royal family sat. “As I have never been compared to the sun before.”The wolf ducked his head with a flush. “Your eyes, they remind me of the sun. Before I met you, they were the only thing other I knew about you. I have come to treasure it.”Stiles tried his best not flail but definitely could not have helped the blush that reddened his complexion. He attempted to hide it with his usual witty remarks.  “My husband is a hopeless romantic, I see. Oh, what would I do now...”





	Sol Mate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving/gifts).



> I am sorryy for being laaaaaaatee!!!!  
> Happy Valentine's Day everybody! This is done for the Sterek Valentine Gif exchange. I am not sure what this soup I concocted but hoping my recipient likes it.  
> Also the title is not a typo. It's a pun I stole off of somewhere.
> 
> ALSO this is Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.

When peered out the tiny window of the carriage, the young prince was greeted with the pitch black darkness. Fair, since it was nearing midnight. Outside the rain had been falling in thick sheets and the only noise could be heard over the clunking of the carriage was the sound of the rain hitting the ground.

 

With a short sigh, his Royal Highness leaned back on his seat to continue reading the book in his hand. The rain had begun to pour down soon after he had disembarked from the ship to continue the rest of his journey on the Royal Carriage. It was also the first one of the season and one that had been happening since early evening.

 

The Alpha glanced through the window once more. This time, he could see the outlines of the Triskelion Fort; which was also his home. After nine months, five long years altogether, he was now returning back to his birthplace.

 

The carriage picked up its momentum. Each passing minute, the fort grew bigger as its shape became clearer. In due course, he was crossing the gate, onto the stone pavement.

 

As it reached near the enormous oak entrance, the transport slowed down to a smooth halt at the bottom of the granite steps. The door to the carriage opened, revealing Captain Braeden, chief royal guard; one of the most devoted individuals to the Queen. Stepping aside, the woman bowed low in greeting while holding the door open so that the Prince could land.

 

The young man strutted straight up the stair though not before giving a gentle squeeze to the Captain's neck. The single indication that he acknowledged her presence.

 

At that, the Beta werewolf got back on her feet. “I have been told to inform you that Her Majesty is expecting you at her study, Your Highness.” She said while following the Prince.

 

In response, the Alpha gave a brief nod. Heading for the Royal Study using a brisk gait.

 

When he neared the hefty oak door of the study, the stationed guards took notice of him. They too bowed in a show of respect before making way for him by pushing the door open.

 

Entering the room, he slowed down then breaking his stride altogether a little before reaching the Queen's enormous study desk. “Mother.” This time, it was the Prince's turn to kneel. Her Majesty looked up from her papers, her voice carried a hint of a smile as she spoke his name. “Derek.”

 

Derek kept his eyes trailed downcast until the Queen rose from her seat then rounded the desk, stopping in front of him. His turned head sideways, baring the throat in an offer to his Pack Alpha. An Alpha he might be, according to his biology; he was a Beta in his mother's pack regardless. One of her hand wrapped the back of his neck and gave a slight pressure before sliding them on to his shoulder. A half-hearted tug indicated to get her son back on his feet.

 

Once the Prince was up and standing, the woman spoke once more; her happiness evident with the way her eyes twinkled. “It's good to see you back, my child.” while she walked back to her desk she added; waving her hand at the visitor seats, “Come, take a seat.”

 

The younger Alpha moved, speaking as he did so. “I’m sorry it took me so long to arrive.”

 

“Ah, yes. Don’t worry about it. I have heard that the ship docked later than its schedule.”

 

“Everyone else has retired for the night, I suppose?” he asked stopping in front of the desk.

 

The older, having gone back to her work already, nodded. “In that case, I will wait until morning to greet Lady Melissa and others.” At that, his mother glanced at him. “That would be for the better,” she said before going back to looking through paperwork.

 

Derek had mentioned the Princess Consort on purpose, instead of his siblings. He kept a hunch his mother fretted that he was not fond of the two new members of the royal family which were not true. Since he was very much accepting of his step-mother and her sole son, Scott. He wished, he had succeeded in assuring her.

 

“It is bad for your health to be working till this late, Mother,” he commented after accepting her offer and seating himself. He had always known his mother as a busy person. Waking up before the crack of dawn and going to sleep after the entire castle did, perhaps even after the whole kingdom. These days, Laura was aiding their mother; a way of practice for when the kingdom would be her's to rule. He had hoped it would take some weight off of the other Alpha.

 

The Queen chuckled in response. “I have a kingdom to run. I cannot leave everything for Laura to deal with. Some matters need to be assessed by the Queen.” as if hearing his thoughts, Queen Talia explained. Derek nodded in answer along with heaving a sigh.

 

“To top it off,” said Talia as she felt around the sea of paperwork sitting on her desk, “It is The Mating Ceremony tomorrow.” Then she appeared to find what she had been searching for,  _ which was apparently some sort of a pamphlet _ . She held it up in her hand. “Speaking of the ceremony, I hope you remember what I mentioned in my latest letter.” saying the woman leaned back on her seat.

 

The young man groaned; shoulders slumping, “Do I must take part in it, mother?”

 

“If you truly do not wish to, I will not force you. Despite, I will ask you to consider it.” his mother responded, “It might be one of the only chances you will get to find your soulmate”

 

Derek sighed even deeper. It wasn’t that he was opposed to participating in the mating run. However, he did not think he would ever be able to find his soulmate which was what he said in answer. “I have been joining the run for the last four years, mother. If I were to find them I imagine I would have by now.” He had a vague idea that his mate lived somewhere closer to the Capitol. No, he  _ knew _ his soulmate lived near his hometown. Since every time he would visit home, the time on his wrist (that counted down the day he would meet his soulmate) became shorter and extended when he boarded the ship to leave. Yet, it never receded enough to reassure he would meet his mate. It rooted the doubt in mind all the more.

 

“Perhaps, it is not meant to be,” he voiced yet deeply  _ wanted _ his words to turn out wrong.

 

The mere thought of never getting to have his soulmate upset him. The only other thing he knew about them is the colour of their eyes. Molten gold and orange, when shifted. A bright orange like the glowing sun; meaning a werefox. The colour had been burned into his memory after checking it once in the mirror. Although it had been a one-time thing. He decided it was foolish to be fascinated by one’s own (yet not really) eye colour. He was not narcissistic enough and rarely found himself in front of the mirror.

 

“You know that’s not true, Derek. Look at the brighter side. I would imagine he was not old enough to participate until this year and hope you find him soon.” his mother pretty much scolded him; tearing him away from his discouraging thoughts. A near smile tugged at his lips. “All right, mother,” he said. “I will engage in the run. If I don’t find anybody this year, I am not bothering with it anymore in the future.”

 

“Granted.” Talia returned him a genuine smile. “Now, it’s quite late. I will excuse myself and leave you to finish up your work.” the young prince began to leave his seat.

 

The older Alpha nodded, “Good night, Derek.”

 

“Good night.

 

When he was halfway towards the sleeping chambers, he hiked up his coat sleeve to reveal the countdown. There had been a burning sensation just as he was about to leave the Queen’s study. To his astonishment, the time had reduced down to fourteen hours. This was the first the Time had ever become less than a day. “Maybe, you are correct, mother.” Derek smiled to himself; added, “I cannot wait to meet you, my Sun.”

 

**~\X** **/~**

 

"Do you think, Allison will be able to find me during the run?" Scott asked nervously.

 

Stiles sighed then smiled cheerfully at his friend. "I'm certain of it," he said, "You two already found each other so it is going to be a lot easier for her to track you. Don't worry about it."

 

The Beta stared back at him with a pale face. "What if she doesn't  _ want  _ to find me?"

 

This time the Omega could not help but roll his eyes. "Come on, Scott. You two have nearly been connected at the hips since the day she arrived. Even The whole castle knows that she would choose you even if you weren't her soulmate. You should enjoy until the time arrives then... enjoy even more." he ended with a wink. The other friend flushed, eyes fleeting to the other end of the table where said Alpha, Allison was seated. She was laughing over something with her friend, Lydia.

The conversation was holding place at the breakfast table in the guest residence. Stiles wondered how long until someone came looking for Scott and dragged him away. When he asked the boy so, he answered with "Everybody including my mother is fussing over Prince Derek. He is properly back home after many years. Nobody will notice I'm gone."

 

The Omega doubted it was true but decided to not mention it while his best friend sent heart-eyes across the table over to his crush. Sure enough, a servant around their age came running sometime later. The girl bowed and mentioned that Scott’s mother asked for his presence as soon as possible. Stiles let out a snort. “See you at the ceremony,” he waved at his friend’s retreating form. The Beta tripped over nothing as he was busy smiling and waving goodbye at his Alpha.

 

After Scott’s departure, the werefox went back to shoving food down his throat, uncaring of the scrutinizing gazes of some other guests present at the table. Same as every year, royalties and noblemen from all across had been invited to attend the Mating Ceremony in hopes for people finding their soulmate.

 

This was Stiles’ first year attending. He had arrived with Lord Stilinski, Count of Beacon and his father, although the man was nowhere to be seen at that moment. Most likely he was busy with the preparation of the ceremony. Other than to act as his parent, Count Stilinksi was also here to aid in the Mating Ceremony.

 

The Royal family had joined them all during meal time after all the royal guests have gathered at the palace, even going as far as holding a feast. 

 

Once he was done eating, he returned back to his assigned chamber. Now, all he had left to do was wait. Since the run would begin at midday. His mind wandered from thought to thought, settling on Prince Derek. The man was the sole Alpha child of the monarch. The Crown Princess being a Beta and the youngest, Princess Coraline, an Omega. Word had Queen Talia saw it as a gift having all three genders present among her children.

 

Back to the Prince, Stiles himself had yet to meet the Alpha. As being too young  _ on top of  _ being an Omega meant he did not have too many chances to be present at the court much to his displeasure and the Alpha himself was away as he was finishing university. He had heard rumours the man to have quite an appearance. Not that it mattered to him. He was merely the Count’s son; one measly Omega. Unlike Scott, who became a prince once Marquise Melissa remarried the Queen the previous year, and a year and a half after Marquess McCall passed away.

 

Either way, he had other plans. Like, giving his mate one noteworthy run at the Mating Ceremony. It wasn’t that he wasn’t thrilled to find his soulmate but of course, he had to make sure his mate would be somewhat competent enough to deal with him.

 

**~\X** **/~**

 

Stiles shifted his weight from foot to foot; eyes darting across his surrounding. All the participating Omegas were assembled together near the closest entrance from the Capitol. Elsewhere, the Betas and Alphas were in similar groups as well, as to keep them separated until they entered the forest ground.

 

The boy shuffled his footing once more, slightly shivering because of the chill in the wind. Lydia, who was standing beside him, bestowed him with a stink eye. He shrugged in her direction. It was not his fault that his body could not hold up against the early spring weather in nothing but a sheer fabric which came down one and a half palm above his knees, at best. He ignored the point where his guess on the reason for her irritation could not be any farther from the truth.

 

It was not long before the indicating starting shots fired. Stiles had no intention of stumbling upon his potential suitor within a few minutes. He wanted to lengthen the time as much as possible. Which was why once he crossed the treeline, he advanced in a slow, almost snail-like rate. Bodies flurried past him; Omegas rushing to reach the others some point in the middle.

 

He left the dirt path and slinked deeper into the forest; towards the side with more trees and less human.

 

After walking for some time, he became aware of the fact that he might have strayed a little too far. The single sound save for the common ones found in the woods was of leaves crunching under his foot as he walked.

 

Stiles felt it was his cue to turn about and find the roads. So, he took a route in the complete opposite direction than his previous one then resumed a jog.

 

It took more time than he expected to return back near other people which in turn gave him a fright although there was nothing to worry for since all he needed to do was howl and the event managers (perhaps even his own father) would come rushing to get him. Still, he decided to keep himself along the dirt paths.

 

By the time he reached what he assumed was the middle ground, most have found somebody and were now coupling in all direction. He spotted some of his friends there as well. The stench of it in the air was thick. Stiles scrunched up his nose whilst he moved forward.

 

Deciding that being in the midst a crowd was also not the most clever idea, he chose a smaller trail. Walking along that led him in front of a stream.

 

The boy paused to consider his choices. He could return back then find another way from there or use the larger rocks across the water to guide him to the other side. Although before he could come to a decision, he was being interrupted.

 

Somebody appeared on the other side, startling both himself and Stiles in the process. The two stared at each other and it was as though the world around them froze. On cue, something interesting happened.

 

The stranger ( _ whose appearance could be on par with a masterpiece of Michelangelo, _ his mind supplied) flashed his eyes blue and orange then both became blue before coming back to normal. The Omega could feel his own eye flashing in a similar manner. He also noted the timer in his wrist has come to zero.

 

In the next moment, he was going through various emotions and sensations all at once. However, the most concerning one was the warmth that began spreading through his veins; quick like a wildfire.

 

The thought “Heat” did not properly sink in before he began running  _ away _ from the unknown individual who was his soulmate with no mistake. His mate; a werewolf, trailed after him, catching up in almost no time.

 

But the Omega was a werefox and foxes were known for their speed and trickery. He attempted to deceive the werewolf by making it look like he was taking a left turn then bolted to the opposite direction.

 

Stiles was not surprised that the ‘wolf did not fall for the trick. So, he thought of other possibilities while thanking the gods for not tripping once yet. He might be an Omega werefox but he lacked the grace of neither.

 

This time, he settled with the same trick but play it out differently. He waited until the very end. When he was certain that point the werewolf would not be able to change his momentum, he twisted in place then took a leap, ensuring to make the gap bigger and sprinting away.

 

Behind there was a sound of something crashing that caused the boy to snort.  _ The big and mighty wolf lost against his Omega mate. _

 

Deciding he had placed plenty of distance between his mate and himself, he slowed his pace down a smidge.

 

Would it be a normal day on his life if there was no trouble impending right around the corner? 

 

The answer would be no. After all, Mieczysław “Stiles” Stilinski was like a Pandora's box.

 

As he turned a corner, he bumped against something dense and bounced back. “Excuse me, I did-”, Stiles began to apologise when he perceived it to be a person, an  _ Alpha _ . His voice died when the man took a step towards him with a wild glint in his eyes. In response, the Omega took a step back.

 

“In a hurry to go somewhere, little omega?” The voice came from just behind him and he froze in place. A pair of arms kept a hold of his own tightly, almost breaking the bones with the amount of pressure used.

 

Stiles’ mind raced to think of a way to get away from them. The Alpha in front of him spoke next, digging his nails onto the Omega’s chin tight when he did. “Hmm, did we scare you? Do not get anxious, little one. There's nothing to be scared of. I just want you to mate with my brother.” at that the man released his jaw and began to walk away. The Alpha had brown hair and did not age not much older than him.

 

“You will have to find somebody else since I’m not your brother’s soulmate,” Stiles tried to move away yet the arms did not budge.

 

The man flashed his red eyes. “We are Alphas. Who we want to mate becomes our mate”

 

“That’s not how it-”

 

“Shut up, you bitch!” the man snarled. “The way you are stinking says otherwise. Ethan, hurry up and do whatever you want with him”

 

“No” Stiles began to squirm more and more as Ethan tried to move him. He was constantly throwing random kicks and punches so that the Alpha could not get a proper hold of him. His flimsy clothing got torn in the process. “Stop moving and take what you are getting. Because that’s what you deserve, filthy omega.” hearing the words the boy could taste the bile rise in disgust.

 

Then there was a sudden roar. The suddenness of it startled everybody present. Ethan had loosened his grip on him for that reason which Stiles took as an opportunity and ran. Taking one last glance behind, he grinned after spotting his mate.  _ Someone finally caught up. _

 

Stiles hoped his mate would catch him soon otherwise he might have to catch the man instead. He was getting exhausted from his heat and running around so he wasn't sure how it’d go.

 

When he heard footsteps behind him, he began running with more enthusiasm but this time the wolf was faster than ever.

 

Their bodies collided and they went tumbling down, ending with Stiles on top of the Alpha and straddling his lap. “Took you long enough, Alpha-I-Do-Not-Know-The-Name-Of” he grinned. “It is Derek” the werewolf sat up almost immediately never disconnecting their eye contact, one hand snaking around the Omega’s back to keep him in position.

 

The teen stroked his hands up the wolf’s torso with as the two leaned forward to share a heated kiss that seemed to go on forever. The desperation was evident in the tense set of his brows and the little noises he was making. At this point, both could feel how wet Stiles had become since the beginning of his pseudo-heat. It dribbled down and made a mess on the Alpha’s thighs.

 

Derek sneaked his fingers between the Omega fox’s buttcheeks, eliciting a faint gasp out of the boy. It turned into a whine once he began inserting in the aforementioned fingers, one by one.

 

The boy only took a couple of moments to adjust before he was pushing back onto the digits; head thrown back in pleasure.  _ “Alpha _ … come on. Fuck me. Need you- your knot inside me right now,” Stiles babbled away, his fingers digging deep in Derek's bare pecs.

 

“Yes,” was the reply from the Alpha, skin flushed pink at the forwardness of the Omega then he flipped them over. Pressing the pale body against the grass floor of the forest he mouthed near the collarbone.

 

The werefox turned into a moaning mess underneath the Alpha’s body as the man worked more of his fingers in. However, the Omega wasn’t having it. He flipped them over again so he was on top. “Do you think knot and knuckles sound similar?” Stiles asked, groping around his back for the Alpha’s cock while said Alpha stared at him with a mixture of lust and confusion. “Because I don’t” he added as he seated himself down on the thick member.

 

**~/X** **\~**

 

Rules had the mated pairs come back soon after the sun has set. If some did not they count them as missing (hurt or some other reason) and would go searching for them. Which was how Stiles ended up in one (not the first and definitely not the least) of the most mortifying situations.

 

He was still knotted (for the third time) and covered in various kinds of bodily fluids of both his own and his Alpha’s when his father with a couple of others came looking for him and Derek.

 

Dr Deaton, appointed as the emergency doctor for the Ceremony, offered the two a pair of large blankets and stepped aside with the group to give the mated pair some privacy.

 

Stiles groaned, “Gods, I made the  _ queen  _ come looking for her son” Derek chuckled at his mate. “It is going to be  _ fine _ .”

 

“No, it will not. And you Mr, stop moving so much.” the Omega snipped, panting. He was experiencing a difficult time not reaching another orgasm with people around who should not be seeing him like that in the first place. But it was, as mentioned earlier, a tough work. Especially with a knot up his butt that was still painting his insides with semen.

 

Although they had a blanket covering them so perhaps he could try using his hand to bring himself to another completion. His husband beat him to it. Derek placed a hand on his hips to steady him then jerked his smaller Omega cock while trying to be as discreet as possible.

 

When Stiles ejaculated his entire body convulsed from the pleasure. The knot had loosened enough by that time. The obscene moan that left Stiles as the knot was pulled out, both of them were grateful that the group were not within earshot.

 

The couple took a moment to make them appear presentable before joining the others to head back.

 

Every year, the royal family held a feast to celebrate the union of the mated couples. After confirming who got mated and who did not, they were all invited to the banquet. Once they reached the castle, Stiles and Derek were ushered to separate chambers where they bathed and changed into an attire for the evening.

 

When the servants were happy that he was clean enough, Stiles came down to the hall to a sea of people. He was immediately snatched by some of his friends who by turn introduced him to others.

 

Scott and Allison were mated while Lydia ended up with Lord Jackson, her childhood sweetheart. Stiles got introduced to Lady Malia and her mate Lady Kira. A little small after Derek came to fetch him.

 

“I see that you have already met my cousin, Malia. Let us get you introduced to the rest, shall we?” the Prince held out his hand then turned his gaze towards the rest. “All of you should join the table soon.”

 

“It would be a pleasure, husband,” Stiles said as he accepted his Alpha’s hand.

 

The Alpha kissed the back of his palm. “The pleasure is all mine, my Sun. Also, call me Derek.” Then they moved around the crowd, greeting people here and there.

 

“Derek.., so what is this nickname about?” the Omega inquired as they almost reached the table where the royal family sat. “As I have never been compared to the sun before.”

 

The wolf ducked his head with a flush. “Your eyes, they remind me of the sun. Before I met you, they were the only thing other I knew about you. I have come to treasure it.”

 

Stiles tried his best not flail but definitely could not have helped the blush that reddened his complexion. He attempted to hide it with his usual witty remarks.  “My husband is a hopeless romantic, I see. Oh, what would I do now...”

 

“That is something the rest of us should be worrying about” a voice spoke, looking up Stiles saw it was Princess Coraline. “My teeth ache merely watching you two.”

 

“It is good to make your acquaintance as well, princess” the werefox responded before he could hold himself back then stood there biting his lip.

 

Duke Peter burst into laughter while the rest of them had various levels of amused expression on and Stiles father… he had his usual fondly exasperated face on.

 

Queen Talia got up and walked towards them. “Congratulations to both of you. I am happy you two found each other.”

 

“Thank you, Your Majesty”

 

“It’s been just like you suspected” all of a sudden, Derek blurted out from beside him. “Did you know he was my soulmate, mother?”

 

Everyone at the table seemed surprised at the Alpha’s accusation. Except for Talia herself. “I and some others in the ceremonial committee suspected it. As you know werefoxes are rare, especially one who has yet to participate in the run.”

 

“Why didn’t you say something?” Derek seemed exhausted as if knowing this little information would have lessened years of effort he put to find his mate.It was almost enough to make Stiles feel guilty about making it so difficult for the man to get him.  _ Almost. _

 

The Queen smiled brightly in response. “Because I believe it is best to leave things to happen naturally” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
